She was Almost Done
by hnnhhrtsk127
Summary: Umm... rated m for violence and a few cuss words. Pulled the characters from my other story: Reagan Leo Leijon, to write this one. I'm currently grounded and also very sad so yeah. Here it is guys. Christmas break looks like Hell but luckily I am someone who can walk through Hell smiling because I'm just that strong... yay... love ya! Humanstuck!


**Note to all of my readers: This is kinda gonna be sad and violent because I need to write this while it's on my mind. Don't read it if you don't want to but continue on if you're brave. 3 I love you guys so much. You have no idea. Humanstuck.**

* * *

Katie looked into her mirror. "Do the dishes, it's your job!" her dad yelled.

Katie sighed and yelled back, "Okay! I'll be down in a second I'm in the middle of something!" The middle of something was looking at her boyfriend's Christmas gift and smiling at the picture she had taken of him.

"You'd better be done in ten minutes!" He didn't sound nice and he'd just been arguing with his wife. Her dad had a record of being a bastard when it came down to it and, though her mom was a bit controlling, she preffered her mother.

Thinking it would only take her a second more she nodded. "I'll be down when I'm done! I almost am..."

Immediately, footsteps hit the steps and her dad burst into her room. "I am sick and tired of your attitude! You constantly give everyone in the house shit!" He was more violent than usual and Katie drew back, scared.

"I-I. I'll be done in a second."

"Don't you dare tell me when you'll be done young lady!" He grabbed her phone and went to slam her door.

Trying to stop him to reason nicely, she lunged to open the door back up. He must've thought she was slamming it on him because he slapped her and she fell onto her bed sobbing in terror. She screamed to alert her mother that she was frightened of something.

"I-I was g-gonna be done in ten minutes, Daddy! L-less than that," she pleaded with him.

He grew angrier. "No you weren't! You were going to sit on your butt like you always do!" That was a lie and he knew it. When she was asked to help she said okay and if she happened to be doing something she said she'd do it and she did. "If I ever slammed a door in my father's face he would've hit me so hard I lost teeth!"

"I didn't slam a door in your face." She curled up in a defensive ball ready for another hit.

Instead, her dad picked her up and shoved her into the hallway. She sobbed, horrified he could very well toss her down the stairs in the position she was in and she could barely breathe. He kicked her butt. "Get your ass down stairs! Do the dishes!"

She lay in a heap crying. "I will." She was just too frightened to move because he could push her over the railing and down the steps if she stood.

"You have five seconds!"

With that Katie drew up and scrambled towards the stairs with her dad on her heals all the way down. She ran to the kitchen and opened the dishwasher hastily noting her mother was in the chair at the table.

"I've had it up to hear with your damned attitude young lady!"

She was still crying as he screamed at her. "I-I didn't mean anything by it, Daddy." She tried to pull out a spoon but she couldn't see because tears blurred her vision. Her dad went to the fridge and opened it up. "I just wish you and Mom would get a divorce and stop fighting. Everyone is miserable."

He slapped her across the mouth. "I cam home to find a scratch mark on your brother! That's another reason I'm mad!"

Katie held her face as she fell to her knees. "He punched me in the gut." He had punched her very hard in the gut and she went to stop him from doing it, accidentally scratching his arm. However, he left a very nice few scars on her from his violence yet she was being yelled at.

"Apparently, you scratched him first!" That was a lie but deffending herself was gonna get her another slap or hit. "Now get up."

She did so and continued the dishes while crying as he yelled at her for being lazy and never helping and giving everyone greif everyday, letting words fly. None of that was true but how could she argue? She just let him finish and watched him leave through her blurred vision. She couldn't wait for Christmas to be over. Her family was going down the drain and fast. There was nothing she could do. Her mother looked sympathetically at her and helped her reload the dishwasher.

"For the record," Katie said hugging her mom, "my boyfriend is much better than Dad." She let this out through tears and grabbed her phone off the counter. She texted Reagan and told him what was wrong and then locked her phone. SHe then ran up stairs and turned on her music and began to write her story with tears still rolling down her face.

* * *

**Note to boyfriend: that's why I'm grounded and dear apple-pie I love you just as much as I love my boyfriend. For everyone else, it's a long story of why I'm grounded. Only the two just mentioned will get it. with love, hnnhhrtsk127**


End file.
